The Oz: Nightclub Adventures
by subscribed-vibes
Summary: A nightclub promoter has his eye on the lovely and beautiful, Bella Swan. The only problem? She is dating Jacob. What will happen when Rose convinces Bella to come to the club? Can she resist Edward Cullen's charm? Does she even want to? -Language, lemons, drug use.


**A/N:_ ****THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF OF TRUE EVENTS.**** _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. _**

**_-Bella-_  
**

**Friday Night**

* * *

**10:01 p.m. **

_Rose Calling..._

Jesus, I told her I'd be leaving soon. She's so goddamn impatient.

"Rose, it's still early, no one is going to be there yet. You told me people don't even start showing up until midnight. We have tons of time." I grumble, trying to balance the curling iron and the phone.

"Well, come on, Bella," She sighs. "How long does it take to get ready? We still have to pick out our outfits! Hurry!" She yells, before hanging up.

I slam the phone on the counter, annoyed, and finish curling the last bits of my hair.

I look in the mirror and tease my hair so it's cascading waves, all the way to the middle of my back.

Tonight is "Club night". This is my first night ever going to a nightclub. It's just not my scene. I used to be a big party girl but that was years ago. I mean, I'm only 21 but I started partying at fourteen, and trust me, I've done enough partying to last two lifetimes.

So tonight, she insisted that we go to this nightclub called The Oz, they have tons of contests and it's the biggest nightclub downtown. Rose knows this club promoter and he's been asking about me or something. She told me I "had to meet him", he's so hot, and yada-yada-yada.

Well, I'm not interested in hooking up with anyone, I've been dating Jake on and off for the past year.. If he knew I was going, he'd be upset and be a huge pain in my fucking ass.

But, Rose is my best friend and I'd do anything for her.

Maybe I'll even have fun...

_Maybe._

* * *

**10:18 p.m.**

"I think I wanna wear my black fluffies! Bella, wear my feather skirt!" She yells, throwing clothes around her room like a tornado. She's holding neon blue and green fuzzy boots that go up to her knees.

"You're going to look so fucking hot, Bella! I promise you." She squeals excitedly.

"Great.." I mumble, catching the feather skirt, back floral patterned fishnet tights and black spanks in my arms.

"This..this is what I'm wearing?" I ask, confused, holding the poor excuse for clothing in front of me. "Where do you even get these clothes?"

"Yes, and at , now put them on! You're going to make the guys drool!" She smiles wickedly.

I quickly put them on and look at myself in the full length mirror.

Holy shit. I look hot. Really fucking hot. Even with no shirt...

"Rose, I need a shirt."

She throws me a white tank top spaghetti strap and I pull it on.

"Come here," She says, and slowly pulls me back in front of the full length mirror.

She tucks my shirt so it stops above my belly button, and turns to look at me up and down.

"Shit, Bella, _I'd_ fuck you. You look..wow." She breathes, shaking her head. "Wait..I have fucked you." She says proudly, smiling wickedly.

I slap her arm and smile back. She's right. We have...

The feather skirt is black but has some blue shiny feathers in it, and has a metal clasp in the front. It's short, just covering the black spanks in the front, but in the back, you can see almost half of my ass.

Great...

I do look really sexy though...I like how my lotus flower tattoo is visable. It's on my stomach, below my belly button by my left hip.

I'll flaunt it. I can do that for one night.

I look Rose up and down and notice she's wearing black short shorts, a black tank top that also stops above her belly button and her boots. Her tattoo is showing, branches of a tree with pink flowers flowing up her sides. Rose also has a monroe piercing, and I have my eyebrow pierced. We got them done together.

"Time for shots! Pre-game, Bella! Pre-game!" She says excitedly, thrashing her arms around.

I grab the alcohol out of my backpack, along with my chaser, and pour us our shots. I'm so ready to drink, so fucking ready. We down our shots and pour 4 more each.

"Alright, that's enough "pre-game" for now, let's go. Don't we need to get there before 11:30, or else it costs more money?" I ask apprehensively.

"Yeah, it's $10 to get in if we don't hurry. Pick which shoes you wanna wear! I have the cutest high heels for you!" She exclaims, pointing to her pile of shoes.

"Rose, you know I hate heels and I never wear them, how would I dance in them?" I ask and smile, amused.

I look through her pile of shoes and spot the perfect pair of boots. They're a dark blue and match my skirt, and they look almost like combat boots. They're sexy, and I'll be able to dance in them.

Perfect.

"Those?" She asks, clearly disappointed.

"Yes, Rose, these." I say, smiling.

I pull them on quickly and jump to my feet.

"Alright, grab the alcohol, and let's go!" I say, finally excited, and deciding I'm going to make the best of tonight.

* * *

**11:21 p.m.**

"I really gotta fucking pee, Rosalie." I whine, wiggling in my seat.

We've taken a couple more shots each, I'm pretty drunk, and it all went to my bladder. We're parked in the parking lot of the club, the line to get in is pretty fucking long and the only bathroom is inside, and there's probably a line for that, too.

"I gotta pee, too, fuck," She says, irritated and tipsy. "Fuck it, I'm peeing on the side of my car, we both can, come on!" She says quickly, motioning for me to get out of the car and follow her.

"What about security! He's right over there!" I point across the way, he's parked, and he can see us.

"Just..come on, Bella. Live a little." She smiles and quickly gets out of the car.

I follow her and we rush to the other side of the car where the security car can't see us.

We pull down our pants and she links hands with mine.

This is by far the weirdest thing I've ever fucking done.

I start peeing and realize that my pee stream is flowing to my shoes..

"Fuck!" I yell loudly. "I got piss on my fucking shoes!"

Rose bellows a loud laugh. "Me too, I'll look for something to wipe them off in my car."

She lets go of my hand and we pull up our pants and right our clothes. She shuffles stuff around in her car and finds an old shirt. "Here," She giggles after wiping herself off.

"Awesome.." I grumble. "Have any perfume? I don't wanna smell like piss all night, Rose." I laugh, still trying to right my skirt.

We both spray ourselves with perfume, Rose and I take one more swig of the alcohol, grab our IDs and head to the line.

We wait in line for 10 minutes, and we're both really tired of waiting.

"So, when we get in there, Edward will buy us drinks and he said he really wants to meet you. He was so insistant on meeting you, Bella. I know you'll like him. He's so fucking hot, and he's amazingly sweet." She says, sighing dreamily.

"Who's hot?" A low, husky voice says from behind us, causing me to shudder.

I turn around and my eyes bug out of my head.

The sexiest guy I have ever fucking seen in my entire life in standing not even a foot from me. He looks like a fucking Greek God for fuck sake.

Brown-slash-bronze colored hair sticking out in every which way on his beautiful head. Piercing green eyes that I could happily drown in, a sharp, chiseled jaw, suckable lips, a hot fucking body...damn...

A little moan escapes my mouth when I see a tattoo peaking out from underneath his shirt, and Rose's head snaps to look at me. She elbows me and I snap out of my Greek God haze.

I stick my hand out for a handshake. "Uh, hi, I'm..Bella.." I mumble, embarrassed by my behavior.

He gives me a panty-dropping crooked smile, and I melt. He grabs my hand, placing his other hand on the small of my back and pulls me close to him. Really close, but not touching, and I really wish we were.

He brings his mouth close to my ear, his hot breath fanning against my neck. "I know," He breathes. "I'm Edward, it's _very_ nice to meet you. You look absolutely beautiful." He whispers, his voice thick and sweet like honey.

My breath catches in my throat and another shudder runs through me.

He pulls back and gives me a big toothy grin, and I can't help but smile back. "Thanks," I say quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Well, lets get you ladies inside, shall we?" He says confidently, grabbing my hand and linking our fingers together.

I just met him, and he's holding my hand? Why haven't I pulled away? Why do I like it?

Fuck, I'm screwed.

With Rosalie at his other side, we walk right past everyone, including security, and he leads us to the bar.

He turns to me and looks me in the eye, a cute smirk on his face. "What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Oh, I'll have a blue motherfucker," Rosalie says, smirking.

I giggle at the name, but decide that sounds interesting. "I'll have the same."

Edward calls the bartender over and orders our drinks, while I stare at his beautiful jawline.

Like, seriously, how can I not stare? It's just...I just..wanna lick it..Jesus...

"Bella?" Rose asks loudly, clearly amused.

"Oh, um..sorry," I yell over the music. Edward hands me my drink, and I nod in thanks, taking a few gulps.

This 'blue motherfucker' is actually quite fucking good. Hmm. Weird.

"What's in this?" I ask, curious.

Edward leans into my ear and whispers, "Blue Raspberry Vodka, that's where it gets the 'blue' from," He grips my hips lightly and I wiggle a little on the bar stool. "Svedka, and Sprite." He whispers huskily, his hand on my hip burning through the fabric of my skirt.

I tried listening to what he was saying, but all I could think about was his hands on me...and how I wanted them on other parts of me..or.._all_ of me.

I look over at Rose and she has this all knowing smirk on her face, and I want to smack it off.

I promised myself I wasn't going to hook up with anyone. I don't cheat. I'm not a slut. I need to stay far away from Edward tonight.

I can't promise myself that I will, but I will try.

"Rose. Let's dance." I slip off my bar stool, shooting Edward an apologetic glance, and pull her onto the dance floor with me.

The dance floor is actually pretty cool. There are at least 400 or more people here already, but the dance floor is glass that lights up different colors, and on either side of the dance floor is 3 foot by 8 foot stages where people can go up to dance, and those light up blue, pink, and purple.

Once we're on the dance floor, Rose immediately pulls my body flush with hers, and I grind my hips into hers to match her movements.

Her mouth comes to my ear, and she whispers-yells, "I know you like him, Bella, let go for tonight. For me, and if not for me, for yourself." She moves my hair off my shoulder and gives me a little love bite. "You and Jake have a shitty relationship, and from the looks of it, Edward is perfect for you. Do what feels right tonight, okay? No holding back. I want that party animal I used to know to come out again." She laughs, throwing her head back and grabbing onto my wrist that isn't holding my drink.

She throws our arms up in the air, "Rebel yell!" She screams happily.

I laugh and squeeze her fingers before screaming my lungs out.

After we've caught our breath, we smirk at each other and take the tiny sip straws out of our drink, chugging the rest of our drinks quickly.

"Fuck yeah!" I shout loudly, holding the empty cup in the air like a trophy.

Rose grabs my hand again and we start grinding on each other, going wild.

Before long, we're panting and still going crazy. Nothing is going to stop us from having fun. Nothing!

I'm just gonna let go tonight. Be free! Do whatever I want. No restrictions, I'm gonna be the old me. Before Jake turned me into a zombie.

I would feel a little bad if something were to happen between me and Edward. Jake is a really sweet guy, he's just really controlling and overbearing. Not to mention he has a tiny dick. I've never had an orgasm with Jake. Trust me, I've tried really fucking hard.

I know that's a really mean thing to say about a guy, but it's true, and he never wants to do anything. All he ever wants to do is sit at home and watch TV, smoking weed. We never hangout with anyone. I lost all my friends, besides Rose, because of him.

The more I think about me and Jake's relationship, the more I don't like him.

I mean, I know I'm not in love with him, and I never was, but it's still disrespectful to hook up with someone while you're dating someone else. I mean, I would be hurt if I was hi-

Rose backs away from me and looks behind me, I look back and notice a gorgeous girl standing there. Rose winks at me before walking away, surely to find some hot guy to rub herself on.

"I'm Jessica," She shouts over the music. "You're really pretty! Can I dance with you?" She asks, looking a bit nervous.

I notice that the only things she's wearing are cheetah print bra and underwear set, with a matching guarder and black stockings. She's extremely sexy.

"Sure, why not?" I smile, winking at her. "I'm Bella."

She closes the distance between us and grabs my hips, grinding herself into me. I smile at her, grabbing her hips before trailing my hands up her sides and back down again.

She leans in to whisper in my ear. "Are you bisexual, too?" She asks, placing a soft kiss below my ear.

"Yes," I breathe back, trailing my hands to her ass.

"Can I kiss you?" She breathes into my ear, low and seductive.

"Yes,"

I lean into her and move into a slow kiss. She brings her tongue out and swipes at my lower lip. I quickly let her in and our kiss turns into a passion battle of tongues and hands.

I bite her lower lip and suck it into my mouth, bringing my hands up to entwine in her hair.

"Woooooo!" I hear the crowd around us cheer.

"Show us your tits!" A guy close to us yells.

I pull back, smiling at her, and she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the crowd. We walk up to the bar and lean against it, signaling the waiter.

I've always been bisexual, ever since me and Rosalie started experimenting with each other when we were 14. She was my first girlfriend, but we decided that we should try to date guys, too, so that's how we are now.

I notice the cute blonde bartender walking our way.

He smiles widely and nods. "What can I get you two beautiful ladies?" He asks, winking at me.

"I'll have a blue motherfucker, thanks" I tell him, my throat dry.

"Vodka and Red Bull," Jessica says to the waiter, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me to her. "I've been waiting for a cute bisexual girl all night," She breathes softly. "I'm happy I didn't have to wait very long." She trails kisses up and down my neck, her hands roaming my waist.

The waiter hands us our drinks and I take a couple drinks of mine before looking around to spot Rosalie. At least, that's what I am telling myself. What I'm really looking for is a mess of bronze and piercing green.

My desperate search was far from long, I spot the mess of bronze a couple people away, and he's smirking at me. Like he knew I was looking for him.

I smile at him, picking up my drink and taking a sip, peeking at him through my lashes.

His smile grows wider, and he slowly walks over to where me and Jessica are.

"Hey beautiful," He says to me, before his eyes dart to Jessica. "Jessica, Would you mind if..I stole Bella from you?" He asks tentatively, holding his hand out to me.

A flash of disappointment crosses her face before she smiles and nods. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later, Bella," She smiles and winks, walking towards the dance floor.

I grab his hand and link his fingers with mine, and he leans in to whisper in my ear. "Wanna go out back with me?" He asks, his voice rough.

I nod my head yes, having no idea what's out back, but not caring at all, and follow him "out back".

He leads me through the crowd of people to double doors near the back of the dance floor, there's about 50 to 100 people smoking and hanging out.

We walk over to a bench and he sits down, pulling me down on his lap. I look over my shoulder and smile at him, happy that he's close to me, liking his warmth.

"Would you want to come back to my loft with me later tonight?" He asks, biting down on his bottom lip.

I don't know if that's a good idea, what about Rose?

"Alone?" I ask warily.

"Well, If you want," He chuckles, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. "But Rose can come, Emmett, my brother, seems to really like her, and Jessica said she wanted to come when we talked earlier. So we can all just hang out there and drink? I'd..really like it if you came..."

I smile at him for being so adorably cute, and shake my head yes. "Sure, yeah, I'll come.."

He grins widely before wrapping his arms around me and pulling my back flush with his chest. I sigh contently and snuggle further back into his chest, reveling in the scorching fire that is his touch. I feel the light stubble of his jaw sliding gently over the sensitive skin on my neck, he's nudging me, like a cat. A very, very fucking sexy cat. I tilt my head to the side to give him easier access, and he grunts in approval, continuing his movements.

Arousal seeps through my panties as I involuntarily wiggle on him, needing the friction, needing _him_. A light moan escapes his mouth and causes a shudder to run through me. That sound sending my brain into a whirlwind of uncontrollable lust.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are, Bella?" He growls lowly, nipping at my earlobe while his hands explore my hips.

"No.." I breathe softly.

He digs his fingertips into the soft flesh right below my spanks.

I moan loudly, bringing my hands up behind me and grabbing handfuls of his soft, beautiful hair. "Jesus.." I groan softly, pulling his head down further into my neck, letting him lick and suck.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, everything about you drives me crazy," He whispers, gliding his hands back up my sides.

I gasp for air as he continues his sweet torture on my neck. I try to catch my breath, but it seems impossible. "I..I.." I gasp, still trying to find air. I feel as if my chest is constricted and I can't find a good breath. "Need..a cigarette," I rasp out.

Edward immediately removes his lips from my neck, pulling my face by my chin to search my eyes. "Are you okay? I'm sorry..I didn't mean..I mean..I didn't violate you..did I..?" He rambles out, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth nervously.

I glide my hand across his jaw, enjoying the feel of the stubble and finally take a deep breath. "No, no..you were-are...incredible, I just really need a cigarette." I tell him softly, taking the cigarette pack and lighter out of my bra, and lighting one.

I take a deep pull off it, and sigh contently. "Much better," I smile, watching him as he takes his own cigarette out and lights it.

I watch as he also takes a deep pull, how his lips curl around the cigarette, how the smoke lingers around them. A tiny moan escapes my lips as the extreme urge to take his bottom lip in between my teeth surges through me.

He smiles crookedly at me, and I grab my drink that I set down next to us. I chug half of it quickly, loving the way it burns my throat delightfully.

Edward chuckles. "Thirsty?"

I nod. "Mmm,"

* * *

**2:34 a.m.**

_Two more drinks, and a few more cigarettes later..._

"Dance with me," Edward whispers in my ear, his hand at the small of my back guiding us to the floor.

"Okay," I whisper back, taking off my skirt as we walk. It has been annoying me for the past hour. I walk over to the side of the stage where the security is and hand it to the guy. "Can you please look after this for me?" The guy nods his head yes and I walk to the floor with Edward.

"Jesus, you're trying to kill every man in this room, aren't you?" Edward yells over the loud remixed music, bringing his hand from the small of my back to my ass, gripping it roughly and smiling.

My face flushes and I smile and look at the floor.

His smile does funny things to my stomach, I'm not sure if I like it or not. It's almost like I feel so happy I'm nauseous.

"Just you," I whisper so low he can't hear, smiling to myself.

We find a spot off to the side near the edge of the crowd and start dancing to the rhythm of the beat. I grab his hands that are hanging at his sides and bring them to my hips. He smiles down at me, moving slightly closer. I close the distance between us and grind my hips into his, wishing we were actually doing this with no clothes on. Cue wink, ha.

He slides his hands up my sides slowly, up into my hair and back down in between my breasts to my stomach. I moan lightly, tipping my head back, hoping he understands that I don't want him to stop touching me. He obviously gets the hint, and brings his head down into my neck, keeping his hands roaming my body. I grab onto his hips, letting my fingers dig in a little as he sucks on my neck lightly, causing a range of emotions to course through my body. I try to keep my hips moving, but all I wanna do is lay down while he continues to worship my body with every single part of him.

He trails kisses up my neck, to my jawline, and finally our lips connect. The second our lips connect, it's like we got struck by lightning, and my breath catches in my throat. I moan into his mouth, and he gives me his tongue and I give mine right back, our tongues fighting for dominance.

He pulls away, all too soon, and smiles at me before whispering in my ear. "Let's get out of here,"

"I have to find Rose first," I whisper-yell back.

He nods, linking our hands together and looking through the crowd for Rose.

After fifteen minutes of wandering around searching for her, we finally find her in the crowd.

"Rose!" I yell, hoping to get her attention. She's dancing with some big burly guy, he's hot, so good for her.

Rose looks over at me and smiles widely, then winks.

"Wanna go to Edwards?" I shout loudly, getting a little closer to her so I don't have to shout as loud.

"Heyy, brother!" The big burly guy yells to Edward.

"Heyy, Emmett," He laughs, giving "Emmett" a high five.

Emmett leans into Rose's ear and whispers something, and she nods her head yes.

"So, we're all going back to Emmett and Edwards," Rose whispers in my ear as we walk towards the exit.

I nod my head yes, then remember I left her skirt with the security. "Rose, I left my skirt over there with the security guy," I yell over the music.

"They'll have it by the door as we leave, that's how the place works," She smiles, smacking my ass playfully.

As soon as we get to the parking lot, Emmett speaks up. "Jessica is already on her way to the loft," He announces, winking at me.

I giggle and look away, my face flushing.

"Um, is it okay if I ride with you guys?" Edward asks Rose, a smirk on his face.

Emmett busts out laughing, and me and Rose turn to look at him, confused.

"Fuck you, Em," Edward spits, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Come on," Rose smiles, pointing in the direction of her car. "My car is this way,"

* * *

**3:23 a.m. **

We're half way to the loft, and Rose is shuffling through the songs on her iPod. Dy'er Maker by Led Zeppelin comes on and I tilt my head back against the seat, smiling.

I've always loved Led Zeppelin, they're amazing.

She switches the song and I glare at her. "What the hell, Rose? I love that song!"

"You like Led Zeppelin?" Edward asks from the back seat. He sounds generally surprised, but intrigued.

"Of course," I answer, looking back at him and smiling.

"I think I love you," He whispers jokingly, but he sounds completely serious.

My smile grows. "I think I love you, too," I whisper back softly.

* * *

**3:56 a.m. **

The loft is absolutely fucking amazing. When I thought of loft, I thought it'd be some humongous place. But, really, it's actually kind of small, but spacious, and all around fucking awesome.

They even have a fucking bar, and a DJ mixing table. _I'm in love. _

I'm sitting in the middle of Edward and Jessica, while Rose and Emmett are on the opposite couch snuggling. It's actually really cute, and I haven't seen her smile like that in ages. Emmett is playing with the big screen that is hooked up to his computer that's on the mixing board, picking out remix's of songs with awesome visuals.

I feel Edward snake his arm around my waist and lean into me. "Do you want a drink?" He asks, his voice rough but sweet.

"Yeah, sure," I smile at him, and he kisses my cheek before walking over to the bar to make me a drink.

"What would you like?" He asks as he stands in front of piles of alcohol.

"Surprise me,"

Jessica brings her hand to my face and pulls it towards hers, crashing her lips to mine. Her hand roams from my stomach to my bra and dives underneath it, teasing my nipple. I grab the back of her head to kiss her more forcefully, before pulling back and smiling at her.

"We should take body shots off Bella!" Jessica yells to Edward.

Edwards whole face lights up in a giant smile before he walks back over to us with a bottle of Vodka and my drink.

I chug half my drink, inhaling it. I cough a little before choking out a 'thanks'.

"Would you like that, Bella?" Edward asks me, his voice dripping with desire.

I stare at him confused for a second before recognition hits me. "Oh," I smile widely. "Yeah,"

Edward picks me up bride style, and carries me over to the kitchen table. He sets me down carefully on my back, vertically on the long table, with my legs half hanging off.

I lean up on my elbows and watch in fascination as Edward pours the Vodka in my belly button. I gasp lightly at the cold as some seeps out and runs down my side.

Edward doesn't waste any time. Gripping my thighs tightly, he licks up the drip down my side before sucking the rest out of my belly button.

He backs away, and Jessica pours some in next. She dips her head slowly, almost too slow, and laps at the alcohol with her tongue like a cat before sucking the rest out. She licks a line from my naval to my spanks, sucking and biting all around. I let out a tiny moan from the sensation of her teeth and grab a hold of her head to keep her down there. I feel her smile against my skin, and she continues her exploration all the way until the bottom of my shirt.

Edward clears his throat, making everyone laugh, and Jessica emerges from my stomach.

Edward smirks at her wickedly. "Oh, so this is a competition?" He crosses his arms over his chest jokingly and I giggle at his adorable-ness. "Pfft, good luck," He chuckles, before pouring more in my belly button. He pauses, contemplating something, before pouring it all over my stomach, puddles collecting on the table below.

I smile at the thought of how long it'll take to lick all that off of me, and watch as he starts his ministrations.

"_Holy fuck." _I moan loudly as he licks close to my panty line, the trail of his tongue leaving my skin burned with desire. I grab a hold of his amazingly soft hair and guide him around my stomach, little soft moans escaping me.

My leg twitches as he licks a sensitive spot near my naval, making me moan, and he glides his hands lightly up my sides. He cups my boobs softly, and I move one of my hands out of his hair to cup his hand.

He looks up at me through his lashes, a small smile playing on his lips. His hand falls from my boob and down across my stomach to my spanks. A sudden jolt of pleasure rockets through me as his thumb presses down hard on my clothes covered clit. He rubs slow circles while licking all over my stomach, sucking and lapping at the Vodka that has surely been all licked up.

"Oh, God, Oh, fuck, _Jesus_," I moan softly as I grind my hips further into his hand, wanting more, _needing_ more.

"I feel like I'm watching porn," Emmett booms with laughter.

Edward glides up my stomach and whispers in my ear. "You're _mine_," He whispers possessively.

"Yours," I whisper back.

He pulls back and gives me a big smile, turning his attention to Jessica. "Well, I'm pretty sure I've already got the girl, but you can try," He says confidently, waving his hand dismissively.

"Wait," I say quickly, smiling at Edward. "I want to do one off you," I murmur, slowly standing up from the table.

I walk over to him slowly, looking up at him through my lashes, and grab the hem of his shirt. His eyes are glassy with desire and his whole body looks tense, his piercing green eyes burning a hole through me. I'm so wet for him I can feel my arousal pooling in my thong. Our breath coming out in quick, short pants. My cheeks flushed, I swallow down all my bad feelings about this and lift his shirt up and over his head.

I moan lightly at the sight in front of me, he looks even more like a Greek God. Perfectly toned, but not too much, the sexiest happy trail, and a tattoo of intricate cursive letters across his chest that reads 'Carpe Diem'.

I push him down slowly onto the table, just how I was laying, and carefully pour the Vodka on his stomach. I dip my finger in the Vodka, making a trail from his naval, down his happy trail and stopping at his boxers. His chest is heaving softly with each breath, his eyes still on mine, and I reach forward slowly and link both of our hands together at his sides. I dip down, keeping my eyes on his, and lap at the alcohol in his naval. Once I've sucked all the alcohol from there, I lick his happy trail until I hit his boxers. He moans softly, squeezing our linked hands and shutting his eyes tightly. I bite down on his hip, causing him to shudder, and slowly lick my way back up his stomach until I reach his pecks. I stare at him, willing him to open his eyes again.

With his eyes still shut, he pulls me forward by our linked hands and I fall flush on his chest, our lips barely touching. "Kiss me," I whisper against his lips.

He pushes at me hungrily, devouring my mouth with his in a frenzy, our hands no longer linked, but in hurried and lust filled touches. He moves to my neck, sucking softly, making tiny moans escape my mouth.

"Take her to bed, already!" Rose shouts enthusiastically from behind us.

"Yeah," I moan breathlessly in his ear. "Take me to bed."

I slide off him slowly, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to me. I launch at him hungrily, and he responds quickly, attacking my mouth and kissing me everywhere he can reach while we slowly back up into a hallway. He turns me around so he's leading me, his lips never leaving my body. We hit the wall, my head banging pretty hard, but not deterring us. His lips leave mine to take my shirt off and kiss along my collarbone and shoulders, and I kiss everywhere I can reach, needing him so badly I could cry.

I could feel it in every inch of me, the need for him to be connected with me in every way possible. I feel like crawling out of my skin, like I need to worship every part of him or I won't be satisfied.

"Bedroom," I whisper so softly I can barely even hear myself say it, but, he somehow he hears me and picks me up bride style and carries me quickly to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

He hastily opens the door and sets me down, and we immediately attack each other again. I shakily make way of his pants while he tries to get mine off, and before long we are both in our underwear. He stops, his mouth agape as he stares at my almost-naked state, and he lets out a shaky breath before closing the distance between us.

He runs a finger down my bare chest to my stomach, grabbing my hip and looking me in the eyes. "God, Bella, you're so fucking beautiful," He murmurs before planting soft open mouth kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"I need you," I murmur back. "So much...please..." I grab his hand and place it over my heart, and I know he can feel it thumping against his palm.

He gasps lightly, letting out another shaky breath before grabbing my other hand and placing it over his heart. It's thumping wildly against my palm. I smile softly at him before backing up slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed with him between my legs. I crawl backwards towards the headboard while he nips and bites at my stomach. My head finally hits the pillow, and his lips are instantly on mine. I suck his bottom lip, nibbling it before kissing down his beautiful jaw line to his neck. His erection is pushing into my wet core, the sweetest torture I've ever known, and I buck my hips into him, causing him to shudder and let out a groan.

"Are you sure about this?" He breathes, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life," I tell him truthfully, looking into his lustful eyes.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asks quietly.

"I need you," I whisper, bucking my hips into him again.

His drops his head into my shoulder and moans lightly, grinding into me. "I don't..." He murmurs.

"You don't what?" I ask, bringing my hands into his hair, pulling it softly and bucking my hips again.

"I don't..want this to be a one time thing.." He breathes, lifting his head out of the crook of my neck and looking into my eyes.

I smile softly and nod my head. "Me either," I say softly.

He smiles a gorgeous smile before bucking his hips hard against me. I moan and buck back, bringing my hands out of his hair and sliding them down his toned back, settling my hands at his hips.

"Please.." I beg, my voice foreign to my own ears, heavy with lust and need.

He bucks himself into me again, making me moan softly. He throws his head back, clenching his eyes shut, before softly opening them again. "God, Bella, do you know what you do to me?"

I buck back against him, running my fingers along the toned slopes of his shoulder blades. "Why are you so perfect?" I ask quietly, more to myself than him.

"I'm far from perfect, Bella, but I could," He bucks against me, his head falling in the crook of my neck. "Ask you the same thing." He whispers, placing wet, open mouth kisses on my neck.

One strong hand grips my hip, and he emerges from my neck. I watch, mesmerized by his beauty, as he moves down my body painstakingly slow, placing soft burning kisses in his wake. I grab a hold of his soft locks as tiny moans escape me, wiggling against his sweet torture, my body begging for more.

He reaches the hem of my underwear, looking up at me with his burning emeralds for permission yet again, and I utter a single word, filled with more desire than I knew I had in me. "Please..."

He glides my underwear down my legs, and I lift up so he can pull them the rest of the way off. I moan as I feel his hot breath against my aching core. His eyes burn into mine as he presses his tongue flat against my clit. I whimper loudly as his wet heat meets my own. I tug his hair lightly, bucking my hips slightly against his tongue, the pleasure radiating through every cell in my body. But, there's an ache in my chest, I need him closer. I need him next to me.

"Come here, please, come here, I need to feel you." I moan as I start to lightly claw at him to lay next to me.

He happily obliges and crawls up next to me, laying on his side to half face me. He brings his hand up to the back of my neck and pulls my face to his softly. I kiss him back feverishly, slowly sliding my hand down his stomach and to his boxer covered hard-on. He groans softly as I slip my hand in his boxers and finally grip his length in my hand. I sigh softly as I swipe my thumb over the tip, swirling the pre-cum around before sliding it down his full length. He pulls his boxers off quickly, throwing them on the floor before bringing his hand to my pussy. I whimper as I feel his fingers on my clit, locking my eyes with his. As I stroke his cock with more purpose, his fingers circle my clit in quick tight circles. I squirm against his hand, whimpering and moaning softly. Tiny moans are escaping his mouth, long hard shudders ripping through him. He leans his forehead against mine, our panting breaths hitting each other's face, my eyes focused on the gold flecs in his beautiful green eyes, but my body focused on his strong delicate fingers. My mind is completely consumed with thoughts of him, my senses bursting with him, the need for him to be inside me so strong it almost hurts.

"Oh, God, Edward," I whimper. "I need you inside me."

A strangled sound tumbles from his lips, and in an instant he is between my open legs, his emerald eyes shining into mine with lust and admiration. I run my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft locks soothing my fingers and the ache in my chest. Anticipation and foreign feelings looming in the depths of my soul, he finally lines himself and inches into me slowly.

The second he pushed himself into me, the foreign feelings in my chest exploded and rocketed through me at full force. I whimper loudly at the feelings, it sounding more pained than pleasured. Overbearing pleasure, so much pleasure it hurts my chest, threatening to spill from my eyes.

As he fully sheathed himself in my warmth, my body stretched to him, filling the ache in my core. I whimper at his closeness, bunching his hair in my hands and crushing my lips to his. He groans deep in his chest, with a gripping hand on my hip and a hand at the back of my neck, he starts to pump rhythmically in and out of me. I clench my eyes shut, and try to focus on the connection and pleasure between us and not the tears that are threatening to spill from the overbearing feeling of completeness.

He stills inside me, and I open my eyes to see a pained look on his face, but before I can get alarmed he gently turns us over so he's in a sitting position and I'm straddling his legs. With him still buried inside me, he wraps his arms tightly around me. I moan and whimper at his new found depths inside me and just as I feel the tear escape and stream down my cheek, he opens his eyes and a tear streams down his, his eyes shining back at me with the same emotions I'm feeling.

"You feel so good." He whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

With a racing heart and a flaming body, I grab his face in my hands, wiping his tear away with my thumb and slowly start rocking my hips against his. He moans and kisses my wrist, making me shudder and moan softly. I bring my lips to his forehead and kiss it gently, before kissing both his cheeks, and then his lips. Our lips stay locked as I continue gently grinding my hips, reveling in the feeling of his body and the feelings he's ignited inside me.

I pull away softly and drop my head onto his shoulder, kissing it tenderly, my breaths coming out ragged and little moans escaping me. "Oh God, Edward," I whimper, feeling his arms squeeze me tighter.

He brings his hand from around my back, to my chest, finding my taut nipple and rolling it in his fingers. I moan and arch my back, silently begging him for more. His intense gaze meets my own before he dips his head and takes my peak into his mouth. The warmth spreads through my veins, causing me to shudder while my hands find his soft locks. I try my hardest to keep the rhythm of my hips while he licks and teases my nipples. Our eyes stay locked as he watches the emotions he's caused cross my face and I whimper loudly, the image before me nothing short of perfection.

"I've...never felt anything... like this before," I whimper in between sharp breaths and moans.

"Me neither," He breaths around my peak, his hot breath fanning across my chest. "We.." Lick. "Fit.." Suck. Moan. "So perfectly." Nibble.

I throw my head back, letting out a loud moan, feeling the coils inside me wind tighter. I'm so close.. "Oh, fuck, Oh, God, Edward!" I scream.

"Come, Bella, come for me," He moans before grabbing the back of my head and crushing his lips to mine.

He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling lightly, and groans deep within his chest. The vibrations send me over the edge and my orgasm rips through me like a tidal wave. Wave after wave of the most intense pleasure I've ever felt in my entire life. I chant his name over and over while my walls contract and expand, his cock milking my pussy. I feel the muscles in his arms tense and he lets out a strangled cry of pleasure.

"Bella.." He murmurs against my lips, pumping in and out of me slowly, his hot come spilling inside of me.

We stay clutching onto each other while we catch our breath, and I finally notice that my mouth is intensely dry.

"God..that was so amazing.." I breathe, setting my forehead on his shoulder. "I'm so thirsty.." I mumble, but too lazy to move.

"Oh, I can get you something, don't move." He says, untangling his arms from around my back, reaching into his side drawer and pulling out a bottle of tequila.

I chuckle lightly. "You keep tequila in your bed side table?" I ask, amused.

"Hey, did it not just come in handy?" He smirks, pulling the cap off and chugging some. He leans back against his headboard and holds the bottle out to me.

"Very true," I muse, taking the bottle from him and chugging it.

"Jesus...do you know how fucking sexy you are?" He growls, watching me with hungry eyes.

My eyes grow wide as I feel his cock become hard inside of me. I hum my appreciation, taking a couple more gulps of tequila, before quickly sealing it and setting it aside.

He brings his lips to my ear, blowing lightly. "Do you feel what you do to me, Bella?" He whispers roughly, bringing his hand up to tease my nipple.

"Mmm, yeah, and I like it," I moan, arching my back.

"Are you up for round two?" He whispers, biting my earlobe.

"Fuck yeah," I breathe softly, grabbing handfuls of his hair and tugging roughly.

He groans loudly, the sound making me impossibly hornier. "Good, 'cause I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy so hard," He bites my neck, causing me to shudder and moan loudly. "I'm gonna make you come all over my cock." He bites my neck again, then licks where he's bitten to soothe it. "Do you like it rough, Bella?"

"Oh God, yes, fuck me, Edward." I moan loudly.

He chuckles softly before gripping my hips and throwing me off of him to the side.

I laugh, positioning myself on my knees, my hands resting on the headboard in front of me for support. I'm more than ready for him.

I hear him growl from behind me, the animalistic sound causing me to moan. He grips my hips tightly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. A light moan escapes us both as he positions himself at my entrance. I bring one of my hands back and place it on his hip, guiding him into me roughly. He pounds into me repeatedly, our skin smacking viciously, while I look over my shoulder at him.

He smirks at me, then looks down to where we are joined, and smacks my ass roughly, the sting of pain shooting straight to my pussy, making me cry out.

"Oh, God, so good.." I moan, grabbing one of his hands from my hip and guiding it to my pussy.

He grunts, quickly finding my clit and starts rubbing it vigorously.

Intense pleasure shoots through my entire body, and I bring my hands into his hair and tug roughly, pulling his face into my neck. He growls, biting and licking his way up my neck, biting on my earlobe, and I moan loudly, feeling my stomach muscles clench in pending orgasm.

"Oh, oh, God, Oh, Fuck, Edward," I scream, clenching my fists in his hair. "I'm gonna..I'm.."

"Come, Bella, come all over my cock," He whispers in my ear, bringing his other hand to play with my nipples, while his other hand works my clit.

His mouth latches onto my neck as my body erupts with burning pleasure. "Edward!" I cry out as I ride wave after wave of pure ecstasy.

* * *

**9:07 a.m. **

I lay back on the pillows with heavy limbs, trying to catch my breath. I swear, I've never had this much sex in my life, or, any sex as good as this. I've never been happier, and I've lost count of how many times I've came.

I turn my head, looking over at Edward, and warmth spreads through my chest, making me grin widely. He smiles back at me, a heart wrenching smile that makes me want to jump him all over again, and I turn my body to face him.

"I've never met anyone as amazing as you, Bella." He whispers, trailing feather light touches down my side, seemingly mesmerized.

"Me neither." I whisper back, trailing my fingers lightly over the contours of his face, memorizing it.

"When can I see you again?" He asks softly. "I mean..I know you have a boyfriend...but..."

I tense at the mention of Jacob. Does he expect me to break up with him? Do I even want to stay with him?

The fact that he wants to see me again makes all negative thoughts about breaking up with Jacob diminish, and I smile softly at him.

"Soon." I reply, inching my face closer to his.

"Yeah?" He breaths, smiling softly at me before capturing my lips with his.

My heart flutters in my chest, the taste of him making my body soar. I bring my hands up and tangle them in his hair, pulling his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

An obnoxious knock on the door startles us and we break apart.

"Bella! Bella! Come on, we have to go!" Rosalie screams from the other side of the door. "Shit. Fuuuck, stupid fucking Emmett." She curses under her breath.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Edward as I hop off the bed and rush around to find all my clothes.

"Don't be sorry, I had a wonderful time,"

As I'm pulling on my shirt, Edward gets out of the bed and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll miss you," He whispers, smiling sadly.

His words make my heart pound and butterflies flock to my stomach, and I smile softly back at him. "I'll miss you, too,"

"Call me?" He asks nervously.

"Okay," I answer, turning and walking towards the door. I take one last look back at him before walking out the door.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! More to come :) Just hang tight, I'm working on Beautiful Disaster at the moment, then I will get back to this.**


End file.
